


Long Live The Fairytale King

by Lee_Whimsy



Series: Set in Stone [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi will scramble to immortalize him in his best light, in his fine fur coats and thousand-dollar suits.  Of course they will.  This will be the greatest love story of the century, and Bilbo Baggins has the starring role.   Modern royalty AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The Fairytale King

**Author's Note:**

> For cheerzombie. Originally posted on tumblr.

There will be books written about them, Bilbo knows.  There are only so many princes left, and history has a longstanding love affair with royalty. 

Slick businessmen with companies worth more than the GDP of the Shire will trip over themselves to shake hands with the prince consort of Erebor.  Back on the little streets of Hobbiton, tourists will gawk at the house of an unassuming bookish boy who grew up to marry the most eligible bachelor in the world.  And Thorin, tall and dark, with his hair cut short and his scars long healed, will kiss Bilbo modestly on the cheek at every holiday and formal occasion.  When the factories are booming, Thorin will kiss him.   When the soldiers in their dress uniforms march in the parades of a hard-won peace, Thorin will kiss him.  When the snow is falling and the palace is draped with Yuletide lights, Thorin will kiss him.

(When the cameras catch them, the king’s faint blush will have schoolgirls giggling behind their television sets.)

The paparazzi will scramble to immortalize him in his best light, in his fine fur coats and thousand-dollar suits.  _Look up, turn left, let the tabloids fall in love_.  _Just give them a chance and they’ll write you sonnets.  They’ll write you movie scripts, bright lights in the biggest cities of the world—_

Of course they will.  This will be the greatest love story of the century, and Bilbo Baggins has the starring role. 

Bilbo knows all this. 

* * *

Thorin is kneeling down and there is a ring in his hand, a silver band and a bright white jewel that has been in his family since his grandfather was king.  Those were the good old days.  Once, Erebor was a byword for all the wealth and power that industry could blast out of the ground.

Things have changed.  Thorin is nothing more than the crown prince of a bankrupt country, a soldier with all the ugly scars that will never make it to the silver screen. 

But there is something in his eyes, a strength like molten steel.  Here is the man who withstood all the firepower of three years of war.  Here is a man who could drag his country back from the brink, if only—

If only Bilbo says yes.

* * *

He does.  

History falls in love with him, then and there.

(It takes Thorin a little while longer, but eventually, so does he.)


End file.
